The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR012’, was discovered in 2003 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIHAR012’ originated from a planned cross hybridization in 1999 between the female azalea plant ‘Conlec’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,580) and the male azalea plant ‘September Morn’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a blooming period in spring, late summer and fall, an upright, globose, and dense growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2003 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over seven years. ‘MNIHAR012’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
‘MNIHAR012’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.